Given the huge proliferation of radio communication devices in the last several years with the advent of communication systems like cordless telephones, cellular and personal communication system (PCS) radiotelephones, etc. several possible receiver architectures exist for implementing a radio frequency (RF) receiver. Some of the most prevalent receiver architectures currently in use today are the Superheterodyne receiver, the direct conversion or Homodyne receiver, and the wide-band IF with double conversion receiver. A discussion of these different receiver architectures can be found in an article found in the IEEE journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 32, No. 12, December 1997, entitled “A 1.9-GHz Wide-Band IF Double Conversion CMOS Receiver for Cordless Telephone Applications” by Rudell, et al. Each of the receiver architectures mentioned above has its own unique advantages and disadvantages.
The largest interfering source (also referred to as “interferer”) in a frequency division duplex (FDD) radio, such as a wide-band code division multiple access (WCDMA) transceiver, is the output signal from the transmitter's power amplifier. The transmitter output signal can interfere with and sometimes degrade the performance of the transceiver's receiver section. A radio architecture that could help minimize the noted interference problem would be beneficial.